


Threesome|怎么说我不爱你？

by Pabo



Category: Heeteuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabo/pseuds/Pabo
Summary: 如题 澈特云赫混乱cpcp洁癖最好别看我可能会逆你们所有人的cp是我拖了很久的无脑爽文如果你能喜欢那就最好了
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 8





	Threesome|怎么说我不爱你？

演唱会后台。  
“诶，特哥呢？”  
“他刚刚不还在这的吗？”  
“那我去找找。”  
“行。”

金钟云从座位上站起来，走出了休息室。  
特哥会去哪呢？

没走几步就听见厕所内间传来奇怪的响声。  
是特哥吗？

“嗯……我……啊……我好难受啊，你，慢一点，慢一点……”

艺声愣住了。  
是他熟悉的声音。只不过，是他从未听过的语气。  
他放慢了脚步，小心翼翼地走到隔间的旁边。

“澈啊，慢一点，我要……要到了……”

果然是，在和希澈哥打电话吗？他知道，自从那个哥哥不能和他们一起来演唱会，大哥哥就变得没有以前那么开心了。总是会在休息室埋头看着手机。平时话多的他似乎把语言全用在微博和ins上了。  
原来他们还一直在联系，而且是像这样的联系。  
心头没来由地痛了一下。

“唔嗯……我好想你啊……想见你……太久没见你了……”

他只能听到自己的大哥哥用带一点抽泣声的语气，说着甜腻腻的情话。他听不到电话那头另一位哥哥对他安慰时的细声细语，享受不到大哥哥撒娇似的喘息。他忽然希望电话那头的人是自己。

“那好，等我回去，还去原来的地方好吗，或者去你家。”  
不知道对面说了什么。利特又说了句好就把电话挂断了。

隔间的门开了，脸上还带着一点不那么引人注意的潮红。利特边系好裤带边走了出来。  
“艺声，你怎么在这？”  
声音有一丝惊慌，不过很快镇定下来。  
“嗯……我去上厕所。”  
金钟云不知道再聊下去他会问出什么问题说出什么话，只希望赶紧找个地方躲起来。

关上厕所的门，他褪下裤子，刚刚就鼓胀半天的地方，只好用手才能得到释放。  
金钟云，你完了。  
他仰起头，深吸了一口气，一边手下不停，一边这样想着。

自己本来是出来找特哥的，结果变成了现在这样。金钟云有点心烦。  
“哥，你怎么去这么久，特哥都回来了你还没回来，我以为你把自己搞丢了呢。果然艺声哥真的傻哈哈哈哈！”  
又是李赫宰这个该死的小孩，真是欠收拾了。  
“我今天不打你我就不是金钟云！李赫宰有本事你就别跑！”

一场SJ习以为常的猫鼠大战又开始了，大家也都司空见惯。甚至还会加入这场“小学生”的战争。

今天的行程结束了，大家都坐车回到了酒店。  
他们一般都是包下一层酒店，几个人的房间都挨在一起，如果有什么事也方便商量。

金钟云回到了自己的房间，准备洗澡。  
酒店的浴室很大，淋浴时的水汽萦绕在他身边，站在花洒下的他，此时有点出神。  
白天听到的场景仿佛历历在目，他好像又听见他的哥哥在他旁边喘息，说着那些让人面红耳赤的话，抚慰着自己的身体。  
他的欲望在这一瞬间苏醒。  
那些喘息和呻吟又回到了他的脑中，仿佛大哥哥就在自己的面前，帮自己完成这一次的飞行。

不行，这样不行。  
他匆忙结束了自己的浴室遐想。然后穿上浴袍去敲了特哥的门。  
他想说清楚。

不过，这样的事哪会这么容易说清呢？

门前，他感觉自己有点幻听。  
在他敲门的瞬间，他听见屋内响起今天白天听到的声音。  
是他梦里也会听到的那种叫声，是会让他第二天起床洗内裤洗床单的那种叫声。

错不了，他不会听错。

他有点着急了，短促急迫的敲门声打乱了屋内的声音。好像有另一个人在屋里。  
肯定不可能是希澈哥啊，那会是谁啊？

“艺声哥，你来做什么？”

是李赫宰。  
他没想到。

门打开，他看见光着膀子的李赫宰扶着门看着他，明明没有自己高，但此刻的气势竟不输自己。  
“我，我找独特有事。”  
金钟云支支吾吾，想了个一听就破绽百出的谎话。  
“明天再说，他已经睡觉了。”  
“他睡觉了为什么你还在他屋里！”  
金钟云也不管李赫宰会怎么想了，这句话随着自己的气急败坏就顺嘴说了出来。

“你觉得呢？”

李赫宰平日里就会和他打打闹闹，一笑起来牙龈都会露出来，自己就会逗他，摸他人中，李赫宰也不会生气，依然和自己吵吵闹闹。  
他一直觉得李赫宰是这样的。  
直到现在。

李赫宰扯着一边的嘴角笑了一下，又重复了一遍刚刚的话，就好像觉得金钟云没听清一样。  
“金钟云，你觉得为什么我会在他房里呢？”

忽然一股无名的火冲上头，他不知道哪里来的劲，使劲推开了门口的李赫宰，径直走进了屋子。  
可过道里满地的衣服，似乎就能解释一些事了。

“这样你满意了吗？”李赫宰站在门口，斜睨地插着兜看着他。  
金钟云假装没听见一样，走进了卧室。  
“还真是不见棺材不掉泪啊。”李赫宰用像往常一样的语气奚落着他。

可屋里的人好像也没有要隐瞒的意思。  
“钟云，怎么了？有什么事吗？”  
“特哥，你，你为什么跟他在一起？”  
“这和你有关系吗？你来就是要问我这个？”  
“我……”  
第一次被大哥哥怼得无话可说，金钟云真的有点崩溃。

“说不出话，就回你自己的房间吧，别妨碍我们。”  
李赫宰不知道什么时候进了房间，站到了他的身后。

“我不走。”  
金钟云也不知道怎么了，今天这股拧劲就上来了，好像自己不走就能解决什么问题一样。

他的话音刚落，利特看了艺声一眼，又抬头看了看银赫。

“那你不走，是想看着我们俩做？”  
李赫宰这句话声音不大，但就好像晴天霹雳一样在他耳旁炸响。他一直不敢相信，也不愿意接受现在这个状况。即使他已经看到了这些。李赫宰看了他一眼，本来偏坐着床上的他又站起来，一把拽住金钟云的睡衣带子。  
“别看了，和我们一起做吧。”

金钟云没想过这样。他是要和利特表明自己内心的想法，但也不是一进屋就脱光的策略啊。

带子被李赫宰随手一拽就松开了，睡袍半开的金钟云尴尬地揪住了自己的衣角。  
“艺声哥，怕什么？”  
李赫宰一改平日里对他嬉皮笑脸的样子，痞里痞气地冲他说了一句。

金钟云没敢说话，他低头看了看床上的大哥哥，短裤的腰带绳早已散开，裤子也已经是松松垮垮地挂在屁股上。  
他在换衣服的时候看过大哥哥的身材。是不小心，也是有点故意。  
利特太过于瘦了，明明体重很轻，却有一身肌肉。他骨架不算大，胯骨更是窄得出奇。他还记得之前打歌的时候利特穿了一条宽松的裤子，结果这一整场，他都只能在跳舞的时候，不着痕迹地提裤子。

李赫宰不再看金钟云，回过头去看着利特。

他一直喜欢的人，到最后发现其实喜欢别人。  
任谁也不希望这种事情发生在自己身上，更何况他对那人的占有欲是那么强烈。

李赫宰伏在利特的身上，用鼻尖碰了利特的鼻尖，自己的嘴唇也覆盖在他的唇上，在他唇上反复吮吸着舔吻着。  
金钟云忽然觉得有点口渴，酒店的灯光是温暖的黄色，房间内的暖气也开的够足，他有点热了，不知道是不是受了眼前景色的影响。他喉结动了下，咽了下口水。他不知道自己要走还是留，可现在他的腿好像有点不听使唤，想往前走或是往后退，自己好像都动不了。他想转身之后慢慢逃出这里，可还没走一步就被李赫宰拽了回来，明明他和自己体重差不多，但他手劲还真挺大的。

“想去哪？”  
“你逃不开的。”

是啊，他逃不开。谁又能逃开呢。

睡衣滑落到地上，刚洗完澡的金钟云身上还笼罩着一股潮热，可双手却是冰凉的，大概是紧张所致，李赫宰把自己拽到床上，和他们俩躺在一起。  
金钟云无所适从，他不知道自己该在这样的场景里担当什么样的角色。  
李赫宰结束了和利特的亲吻，抓住了金钟云的手。  
“哥，手好凉。”然后就把艺声的手贴在自己脸上。  
“哥，看着我？你不是有话要和特哥说？”  
“我……”李赫宰，现在这样你让我怎么说？  
“你不敢？那我替你说！”  
“你！”“艺声哥他喜欢你！”  
自己和李赫宰同时出声，果然，李赫宰都能看出来自己的一厢情愿。  
可为什么利特他就看不出来呢？

“啊~喜欢我么？”利特笑了，用手把垂在额前的头发随意地拨到耳后，“艺声，怎么不早说呢？”

金钟云没见过利特这个样子。  
在他眼里，队长一直是他的榜样，是偶像，是喜欢的人，是崇拜的神。  
现在的他更像一个坠入地狱的天使，他的眼神里多了很多金钟云读不懂的东西。他望着利特，试图找寻什么，可在利特的眼中，他什么也看不清。

“艺声啊，和我们做爱吧。”  
利特抓住了艺声已经硬了的那个地方，用手上下撸动着。指腹轻轻滑过沟壑处。  
“为什么要抗拒呢？你的身体比你诚实啊。”  
“嗯……”温热的舌头舔得他好舒服，利特就趴在自己的腿间，微长的头发垂下来，扫在两边的腿上，让此刻的敏感更加清晰。

你，是不是就是这样给他做的呢……给希澈哥他……

金钟云忽然一阵颤抖，思绪也就此断了。  
利特在帮他深喉，他的双手撑着艺声的双腿，手指在本就没有什么肉的腿上捏着，留下了几道浅红色的指痕。

“艺声哥的身体果然好敏感呢。”  
李赫宰坐在金钟云的背后，手却伸到前面，揉捏着他的乳头。李赫宰偏过头，蹭着艺声的脖颈，在他耳边吹气。  
“这样会喜欢吗？”  
金钟云仰起头，闭了闭眼，这场景实在太过色情。他实在有点招架不住。他不过是想解释清楚自己的感情，怎么就变成了现在的状况。不过，现在这情形也不允许他多想。在后面抱着自己的李赫宰微微抬头，咬着他的耳垂，手指则在他的身上流连着，从胸前到小腹，从肩头到锁骨。金钟云觉得，浑身的细胞大概都要认识李赫宰的手指了。

“哥，皮肤真好，想吃。”  
这是什么怪异的想法，金钟云想。

“哥，张嘴。”  
李赫宰看艺声没有反应，就扭过头去，捏着他的下巴，用嘴堵住了他的小嘴。  
“唔唔唔……”  
金钟云不知道李赫宰要干嘛，自己身体的本能便是反抗。可无奈自己的双手被他反钳，动也动不了，只能听之任之。  
李赫宰一只手在身后的床头柜左摸右摸，摸到了那瓶润滑剂。  
“怕弄疼你，”李赫宰看了一眼艺声，又扫了一眼利特，对他说“给你也涂一点？”  
利特看银赫把润滑剂挤到手上，从他手上接过瓶子，“我自己来。”

李赫宰熟练地把润滑剂搓热，用手抬起艺声的屁股。  
“会有一点难受，忍一下。”说着把一根手指慢慢伸入内里。  
“唔……嗯……疼……”金钟云害羞得要命，第一次面对这种场景，只能拼命咬住自己嘴唇，尽量不发出让自己面红耳赤的声音。  
“忍一下，这阵儿过去了你就会舒服一点……”他说着，又加了一根手指。

利特把润滑液涂了满手，又拉过艺声的手，双手不停地搓弄，试着把润滑液涂到他手上。  
“帮我。”  
利特眨着眼睛，对他说。他引着艺声的手到了穴口，看他犹豫的样子又说，“不会吗？学着我的样子……”利特用细长的手指给自己扩张，随着手指的深入，他的眼神也逐渐变得迷离起来，嘴唇微张，身体也有点不自觉地发颤。

“嗯……哈啊……”  
房间里同时响起两声喟叹。

金钟云不知道该作何感想。他觉得，他明早醒来，一定会后悔今晚这个决定，后悔来利特的房间表明心意。不然，他现在也不会是这个样子。也许都已经发完晚上的微博和ins，开始熬夜网上冲浪了。  
现在，利特伏在他的身上，自己在他体内动作着，那人的胸口贴着他的胸口，他身上的薄汗蹭在自己身上，前后摇动着，扶着他的肩膀，在他身上喘着粗气。这次，是他的第一次，他不保证能让利特有多开心，可这人是自愿坐上来的，自己又有什么拒绝的理由呢？他多少次做梦都是这样的场景，利特在他身上，娇喘着，额头的汗会不小心滴到他身上。  
这个香艳的场景很美好。  
如果后面没有李赫宰。

事情怎么会变成这样？他体内从李赫宰的三根手指换成了那人硬硬的东西，进入的时候疼得他叫了出来。  
李赫宰紧紧地抱着他，在耳边吹着气，说着软软的情话安慰他。  
为什么他之前没有发现银赫这样呢？明明平时像个淘气的孩子，总是和自己闹，总是逗自己，惹自己生气，到头来还说他是自己的情绪调节器，他倒是觉得，银赫要是不惹他，他才不会生气呢。  
可现在，在床上，他看到了不一样的银赫。  
他注视自己的眼神，很深情，带着平时没有的温柔；很热切，还有一点激动和紧张。金钟云还在胡乱想着这是怎么一回事，银赫的手就在他的屁股瓣儿上捏了一把。

“放松点，夹死我了。”  
银赫慢慢吐了一口气。这轻轻的呼气掠过金钟云的耳边，又让他的耳朵烧了起来。  
“哎呦？脸又红了？我们钟云好不禁逗啊。”  
“李……李赫宰，你说什么呢？要叫……叫哥呀……”  
银赫笑了一下，一只手搂住艺声的身体，另一只手捏着他的屁股，然后恶劣地往前顶了顶。  
“哥，这样可以嘛，艺声哥……艺声哥……这样舒服吗？我可以这样和哥哥玩嘛……”  
“李赫宰你……啊……轻点……坏孩子……”  
“那我想一直做哥哥的坏孩子，好不好……”  
“你……啊……不要……轻一点，啊……要射了……”  
“嘛，哥哥很乖哦……”  
金钟云被李赫宰逗弄得浑身都很敏感，潮红的脸颊挂了几滴小小的汗珠，利特还用下面吸着他的那里，自己就竟然被李赫宰这个崽子弄射了。  
金钟云现在羞得不行，不经意地抬起胳膊，看似像在擦头上的汗珠，实则是用手臂遮一遮自己现在有点尴尬害羞的脸。

“艺声有点快哦？”利特从他身上起来，回头在床头柜抽了几张纸。  
“我去浴室洗一下，你俩玩。”说完就轻手轻脚地走去了浴室。

李赫宰反手摸到床头柜，不知道摁了什么东西，又转过来抽回手，一副没事人的样子。

“哥，喜欢吗，刚刚的？”  
“……”  
“哥，干嘛不说话？”  
“这不是让哥爽了嘛，为什么还这么不开心……”  
李赫宰又回到了平时的状态，嘟着嘴问他为什么不开心，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，真可爱。  
这个小孩，金钟云真是拿他没辙。

金钟云抬起胳膊，伸了伸小手，摸摸李赫宰的头发，然后轻轻靠在李赫宰的怀里。  
“哥，累了吗？睡一会吧……”

结束了。李赫宰想。  
他用手抚着金钟云的额头，带了一点汗的发丝粘在额头上。刚刚运动完，艺声身上的潮红还没有褪下去。这个哥哥不生气的样子真像一只小猫。眼睛眯起来的时候有一种特殊的魅惑。  
他在艺声的额头上亲了一下。

哥，你什么时候才能发现我对你的喜欢呢？  
哥，为什么你只能看见他呢？  
我到底哪里不好，你为什么只喜欢他？  
是不是我把他弄坏你就会喜欢我了？

哥，我喜欢你。好喜欢你。

李赫宰当然知道艺声喜欢利特。可是他也没法控制自己的感情，毕竟喜欢了就是喜欢了。这种事情他也无能为力。就像艺声明知道利特不喜欢他，可他还是喜欢利特。就像朴正洙知道他和那个人的感情没法走的太久，可他还是如飞蛾扑火一般，想把自己燃烧在这段轰轰烈烈却注定有始无终的感情中。

这些感情已经很乱了，他不介意再乱一点。

从那回国以后，李赫宰没先回家，而是去了别的地方。

“这个给你。”李赫宰对金希澈说。  
“什么？”希澈拿着那支录音笔，看着银赫。  
“你听了就知道了，这些，足够你和他分手了。”  
“是吗？那还真是谢谢你了。你的事呢？”  
“那你别管，反正你的事我帮你办完了。”  
李赫宰转身要走，又回头对金希澈说了一句，“你确定真要这样做？”  
“嗯。”  
“不后悔？”  
“不后悔。”  
“好，别怪我没提醒你。”

金希澈笑了一下，揣好那支录音笔，打车去了利特家。

李赫宰拎着行李箱，回到家里，打开手机给利特拨了过去。  
“喂？”  
“是我，我已经把录音笔给他了。”  
“好，那就行。”  
“你会后悔吗，哥？”  
“我不知道，不过，现在也只有这样，才能让他跟我分手了。”  
“你们俩，何必呢，互相折磨。”  
“你还是小孩，你不懂。”  
“我不小了，我懂。”  
“好好好，不过，这件事你还是别管了，你只需要还假装是他要主动提分手的就好。”  
“嗯，好吧……”

挂了电话，利特把手中揉皱的纸铺平，用自己的手机压住，即使这样，也能大概看出，这张纸是医院的诊断书。

<诊断结果> 朴正洙 肿瘤 恶性

忽然，窗帘被一阵冷风吹动了，朴正洙从床上起来，关好窗户，又拉上了窗帘。  
今天，好冷呀。利特想。

THE END


End file.
